


Just Hold On

by mclahinskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergent, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, remake of season 3 episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclahinskis/pseuds/mclahinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a the tumblr prompt that instead of "the Girl" saving Isaac from the Alpha Pack it's Scott. As such, it is slightly divergent from the canon of the episode and has a more Scisaac-forward ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr but thought I should post it here as well. This is un-beta'd and kind of just fluff.

There were a lot of scenarios that had gone through Isaac's head about how he could end up on the back of Scott's new motorbike, but this certainly wasn't one of them. They'd come out of nowhere and decided to make an example out of him, or maybe there was _more_ to it, he couldn't remember. His head was pounding and his entire body felt weak, like at any moment he could just fall over and fall asleep contentedly. Of course, there was also the large wound on his side given to him by an Alpha.

"Just hold on, Isaac," Scott said warmly to him, concern scrawled across his face.

He had come out of nowhere and rescued him. Isaac didn't even know how it had been possible for the other beta to be there, it wasn't like he had told anyone about his comings and goings. However, he was thankful that it had been Scott who'd saved him. He trusted him with his life, possibly more than just that, he wasn't sure.

"Isaac," he snapped, bringing Isaac back to reality a bit. Isaac lifted his heavy lidded eyes and tightened his grip around the other boy's waist. Scott was all warmth and comfort, safety embodied in a nicely built body and strong frame. He would be content to die like this, holding onto someone he cared about, someone who evidently also cared about him - or at the very least about his safety.

Isaac groaned as he shifted so he was sitting more upright and Scott guided one of his hands to be more firmly wrapped around him. His ear was so close to his savior's chest that he could hear just how fast his heart was beating. They were both scared, frightened by whatever it was that was chasing them. Well, Scott hadn't actually been filled in on the situation, but Isaac supposed that Derek was to blame for hat one, not himself.

"Scott," he mumbled, hearing the feet even before he could see them. _They were coming_. It was too hard to get away from them, too hard to protect themselves when the smell of blood hung darkly over the city.

"We'll get away," Scott assured him in a tone that was only betrayed by his rushing heart and the smell of fear that lingered on him. Scott didn't even know what they were running from, so what exactly was he afraid of? Isaac didn't have time to think about it before he felt the bike between his legs gain more speed as Scott increased the throttle. "Don't space out on me, Isaac, I need you to stay with me."

He whimpered against his back, trying not to show that he felt so weak, so useless. After getting the bite from Derek he hadn't thought that this feeling of defeat would ever be possible again. This was exactly the way his father had made him feel, the way he had been pushed down and suppressed to the point where he just felt _miniscule_. However, now instead of his father doing it, it was a pack of rabid Alphas.

They were so close now, close enough to just reach out and snatch him off of the back of the motorbike. That's what they wanted; he could see it in their eyes. For some reason he had become their target, but he couldn't really remember why that had happened.

Before the Alphas could get them Scott turned down an alley, it was a dead end and Isaac felt like he was about to drop dead. He'd lost too much blood and the fact that he was now straining to sit up and hold on at the same time wasn't helping the situation at all. There was a crash, glass shattering, and the wheels touched down on the floor of an abandoned building.

His eyes were closing heavily now, his body and mind drifting. He could dimly hear Scott talking to him in the distant, telling him something. He probably wanted him to hold on tighter, but he couldn't, not anymore, it was easier to just.... _slip_.

Hitting the cement felt like nothing compared to the injuries that had already been inflicted on him. The worst part about it was hearing Scott's bike screeching as he too rolled against the concrete. That wasn't something he had planned for, although it made sense that the bike would become off-balance when he slipped off of it.

"Isaac!" Scott called in a panicked tone, growling when he caught the scent of the twin Alphas as they landed gracefully through the window. They weren't deterred by the dramatics at all; nothing would or could stop them. It was hopeless.

When he looked up it was Scott standing in front of him, his claws out and his stance defensive as he protected his fallen friend. Isaac couldn't help but smile dimly, knowing that at least if he died he could have the knowledge that Scott had tried to save him again.

He blacked out right when he saw the two twins turning into one _monster_.

*

"Scott!" he woke up quickly, a sharp pain shooting through his side as he fell back on the bed that he was apparently on.

"Shhh," the calming noise came from Scott who was sitting beside him, his hand holding one of Isaac's. That caught the beta's gaze quickly and he cocked his head questioningly to the side. It felt comforting, especially the soft way that Scott's thumb stroked against he back side of his hand. "You need to lay back, Isaac. The wound the Alphas gave you still isn't healed all the way but we need to get you out of here before they try to put you into surgery."

That wouldn't go well, mostly because the injury would heal on its own soon enough. He followed the other werewolf's instructions, laying back but keeping his eyes on Scott.

"I need to go find my mom, she told me to once you woke," he spoke warmly and affectionately, clearly he was trying to not freak him out. All he wanted to know was how they had escaped that monster, _what had happened_? "I'll be right back," he slipped his hand out of Isaac's, which left Isaac feeling alone and empty. He wanted to just stay that way forever.

Isaac felt himself nod off as soon as Scott left the room. It was hard to keep his eyes open when his body was trying to repair itself, trying to fight against the Alpha's venom within him. However, he was awake enough to hear the soft patter of feet against the tiled floor. It struck him as odd that the person wasn't wearing shoes, or maybe the soles were just extremely soft, he couldn't tell just from hearing them.

"Mrs. McCall?" he asked, his eyes fluttering open to look at whomever had come into his room. It wasn't her, it was another nurse judging by her scrubs.

She shook her head, "Just calm down," she said, inserting a needle into his IV. "Count with him," she said, holding up a finger. The nail was...she was an Alpha...but his mind was already fuzzy. He could feel himself slipping again, his entire body went limp and then _nothing_.

*

When he woke up again he tried to be calmer in order to assess his surroundings this time. It felt familiar but his entire body felt like he'd been tossed around someone had _definitely_ done something to his Alpha wound. His hand lightly went over the bare skin, but he felt nothing. It was gone, completely healed now, which meant someone had undone whatever it was that the Alphas had done to him.

"He's awake," he heard a familiar voice say.

"Isaac," another voice, "stay calm."

Had the Alpha pack gotten him? That seemed like their plan all along and if they had succeeded, well, he'd rather be dead. However, it wasn't Alphas that he smelled but Derek, Stiles and....Scott. A smile spread onto his lips involuntarily.

"Isaac," it was Scott who spoke this time, now standing right beside him and looking directly into his eyes. There was something on his bicep, a tattoo, that hadn't been there before. He wasn't complaining though, it looked good on Scott, natural even. "You're safe now," Scott was holding him by the face, his hands gently cupping his cheeks and his thumb brushing over his skin as if to ensure he was really there.

"But how?" Isaac asked, curious now as to what he had missed while he was drugged and passed out.

Scott just shook his head, shooting a look at Stiles and Derek. Derek looked like he was on the verge of running over too, likely to see if he knew anything about the Alphas. However, Stiles was already tugging him away, another thing Isaac didn't understand.

"Don't worry about that right now," Scott said gently to him, only then realizing he was still holding Isaac's face. He dropped his hands, or at least tried to, but Isaac caught them and brought them back up to his face, this time with his own hands over them.

"Thank you for saving me, Scott," he didn't know how else to say it, so a simple thank you would hopefully be sufficient.

"Of course, I had to, I couldn't - without you, Isaac - I just," Scott was stumbling for words and he looked completely flustered. Isaac could hear his heart beating rapidly again and his palms had grown somewhat clammy. "I'm just glad you're safe, now."

"Scott," their eyes were stuck on each other, gazes locked, "I like the tattoo."

That successfully diffused some of the tension that had built up in the room. Scott let out a little laugh and looked nervously at his bicep. "Thanks," he said, just in time to feel Isaac pressing his lips against his own. It was a short kiss, but it was nice. Neither of them tried to take it any further, both just content to show that they were happy, that they were thankful they could do this.

"Oh," Scott said when Isaac pulled away, their foreheads almost touching as Isaac's cheeks burned red. "I think I should save you more often if that is how you reward me."

Isaac chuckled, slowly caressing over Scott's tattoo with the back of his fingers. "Keep saving me and there will be even bigger rewards in the future." It was a promise more than anything else, an exceptionally suggestive promise.

If it weren't for his own Alpha clearing his throat in the doorway and Stiles grinning like a fool beside him he would have done it then and here, but an audience was the last thing he wanted.

"I'll hold you to that," Scott said softly, kissing him one more time as lightly as a feather, "Promise."


End file.
